The present invention relates generally to interlocks, and more specifically to an interlock for mechanically locking out one of two electromagnetic switching devices, located side by side, while the other switching device is in its closed (on) position, and where the moving parts of the switching devices can be coupled to locking elements which extend from the interlock.
In an interlock of this type disclosed in German published patent application 32 13 477, the interlock is provided with a heart-shaped, shaftless rocker in a housing. Here the locking elements are in the form of pinlike parts which extend perpendicularly to the plane of motion of the rocker and are diametrically opposed in the direction of the respective switching devices with which they are to be linked. These pinlike parts are guided in an arcuate manner in slots in the housing that are adapted to the anticipated rocker motions. The ends of the pinlike parts which project from the housing are introduced through the side walls of the switching devices into grooves in driving members. The housing of the interlock here is joined to and mounted on the switching devices by means of catch hooks which snap into appropriately shaped apertures in the switching devices.
However, this type of an interlock requires that the electromagnetic switching devices be specifically adapted to allow them to be coupled to this type of interlock. This requirement does not allow the different kinds of interlocks or switching devices to be easily replaced if desired.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing an interlock of the aforesaid type that can be coupled to electromagnetic switching devices without the latter being required to incorporate specific constructional features for this purpose.